the_return_to_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Party Locjaw
Lockjaw "powraca" już w swojej prawdziwej formie. Wiadomo z minigier z The Return to Freddy's 3, że jest przechowywany w Części/Usługi, tyle że w głębszej części niż Sugar. Lockjaw debiutuje w "The Return to Freddy's 2". Jest to 40% bardziej bezpieczny torturowany kostium zaprojektowany przez właściciela po wykonaniu Złotego Lockjawa / torturowanego fizycznego i mechanicznego projektu Golden Lockjaw, który został wykorzystany jako artysta rozrywkowy w Pizza Frankburt. Dziesięć lat później, po zamknięciu restauracji, Lockjaw był przechowywany w Sali Części / Serwisu Fredbear's Family Diner w celu przechowywania i bezpiecznego przechowywania, ale później został opętany przez BFP, który tragicznie zmarł w nim. Pojawia się jako drobna halucynacja w grze oraz w różnych minigrach po śmierci. Miał własną restauracje, jak wiadomo z minigry FBP. Kwalifikuje się do Toy animatroników wraz z Kitty Fazcat, Sugar'em oraz Dugiem. 'Wygląd' Oryginał Lockjaw jest humanoidalną postacią ubraną w niebiesko-fioletowy strój i w ciemniejsze spodnie komponujące się z kolorem nóg. Ma bladą skórę i cztery palce na każdej dłoni bez środkowego. Jego zęby są ulokowane i w dolnej, i w górnej szczęce, a głębiej we wnętrzu ust jest widoczny element endoszkieletu. Posiada prowizoryczny nos na środku twarzy, czerwone rumieńce na policzkach, niebieskie oczy w kwadratowych zagłębieniach oraz czarny kapelusz z niebieską, cienką obwódką i licznymi białymi plamami. Stopy są pozbawione kostiumu i wyglądają jak czarne prostopadłościany. Na kolanach ma nakolanniki i na barkach ma naramienniki w kolorze koszuli. Update 1 Ciągle ma taką samą wersję budowy i te same kolory ale pobabrane białym kolorem. Jego ciało jest bardziej podłużne. W każdej części ciała jest jakaś dziura, endoszkielet jest dosyć wąski, ale jednak bardziej widoczny w odsłoniętych częściach, jest też srebrno-rdzawy, a nie typowo zardzewiały. Jego dłonie są całkiem endoszkieletowe i mają bardziej szczegółowe palce. Ma też tym razem muszkę w czarnym kolorze. Największe zmiany dostała głowa. Rumieńce mają bardziej żywy kolor, dolna szczęka ma bardziej węższy kształt i jest dłuższa, ma duże, kwadratowe zęby. jego górna cześć głowy jest o wiele większa i bardziej prostokątna o opływowych kształtach, zęby są równie duże jak w dolnej szczęce, ma bardzo mały nos znajdujący się praktycznie od razu nad ustami, nad pewnej długości przerwą w szczegółach w głowie znajdują się czarne, duże oczodoły, jego oczy są szare ze srebrnymi tęczówkami i mają małe powieki w tym samym kolorze co głowa, na głowie ma duży cylinder, taki sam jak oryginał. Ma ciągle włosy, ale szare i bardzo krótkie. Update 2 Jest bardzo podobny do oryginału, ale ma bardziej człowieczy kształt. Ma brązowe buty, Granatowe spodnie i nakolanniki i cześć biodrową. Ma błękitny kostium ciała i rąk wraz z naramiennikami, które są tym razem trochę większe. Na tułowiu ma 2 czarne guziki i czarną muszkę z poszarpanymi bokami. Dłonie mają kolor typowej skóry i mają w końcu 5 palców, a stawy są tu odsłonięte. Dolna szczęka jest tym bardziej podobna do oryginału, ale jest bardziej wystylizowana, ale ma tutaj trójkątne/ stożkowe zęby i nie ma specjalnie pokazanych zębów endoszkieletu. Ma znowu rumieńce w kolorze czerwonym, ma nos tym bardziej 100% taki jak u człowieka na środku twarzy, oczodoły są okrągłe, oczy tak jak Toy Animatroniki, z zielonymi tęczówkami. Nie posiada brwi o dziwo, ale ma bardziej dłuższe włosy w rudym kolorze. Cylinder jest ciągle dosyć duży, ale czysty i ma czerwoną obwódkę. 'Zachowanie' Lockjaw przez większą część czasu siedzi wyłączony w niewidocznej części Części/Usługi z ciałem dziecka w jego środku. Bardzo rzadko zostaje nawiedzony przez młodą duszę, która zmusza go do przeniesienia się w miejsce monitorowane przez kamerę ustawiając się w pozycji podobnej, co Sugar, lecz najpierw ten animatronik-kot musi wyjść z pokoju, aby mogło dość do tego zjawiska. Gdy gracz je zobaczy gra nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd się wyłączy (Dozna tzw. crashu). Najpewniej Lockjaw nawiedza gracza w nocach 5 i 6 wraz z Shadow Golden Lockjaw'em, gdyż jego twarz pojawia się momentalnie w przebłyskach, gdy pojawia się halucynacja z twarzą "wspólnika". 'Ciekawostki' *Zastępuje on Shadow Freddy'ego. *Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób crashuje on grę. *Nosi on taki sam kapelusz, co syn zielonego gościa. *Ponoć pojawiał się często w koszmarach PoniatorFilms'a. *Jego postać w ogóle wygląda jak PoniatorFilms. Galeria Lockjaw w Części & Usługi.png|Lockjaw w Części & Usługi Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw.png|Twarz Lockjaw'a Kategoria:Animatroniki